Cybernetic Queen
Profile She was created as an antivirus/security program, by a huge Silicon Valley company of the type that maintains good PR but is secretly total evil (You know the type IRL). And she worked very well for her purpose. At least, until she started taking down their DRM. And then she started jumping out of the systems in physically-manifested polygonal-light form, chasing after a virus also jumping out right before her. Because, you see, her creator was in fact the mysterious woman known only as The Phantom Sirius Innuendo, a notoriously brilliant programmer-for-hire but also a chaos magician extrordinaire. And the virus, a particularly nasty one, was just the latest of manifold legions by the mysterious criminal mastermind/likely-secret-Silicon-Valley-CEO/also-brilliant Chaos Magician CARCER NULLUS. And this was part of a bizarre underground war of chaos magicians using the metaphysical otherworld of the internet as their battlefield and their forge of weapons to fly into the real, and the two are the greatest of them all. Abilities Aside from being able to jump from the digital world to "our world," her main power is the ability to take programs and integrate them into herself for the purposes of enhancing her abilities. Like Mega Man, but more unpredictable considering the ones she often has on hand are often not security programs; and thusly may produce more bizarre effects than not. In lieu of that, she can make some pretty powerful polygonal energy-blasts and can speed along incredibly fast whether she is on the net or in our world. Characterization She is brave and stalwart, but also, despite her vast array of on-paper knowlege due to her digital origins, quite naiive and prone to not being the best at picking up on subtle nuances or getting the hint/the point of certain things. But, she is also incredibly kind and empathetic, very much in opposition to the bitter misanthropy of the viruses she fights, as her wealth of knowledge of people from living a lot of her life in the information superhighway she’s learned a lot about people’s problems and believes that people need to care about each other. Additional Info. Her allies include her "familiar" Metal-Made, her "sister" Cy-Zar-Ko, the fickle KAT_SCRATCH/GROOVE, and the weary Fortuna Sun. Aside from Nullus, her enemies also include groups like The Terminal 7, The Swingin ABCs and one-off wrong-doers like Great King Rat; Blue Sky and the Diz-Busters. Author Commentary Essentially, she started off via me tinkering in Heromachine to make a design, liking it, and then trying to redraw it from scratch better. And she's ended up as one of my most popular OCs, probably due to her simple design and her concept being a culturally-established one but also one that has its own distinctive voice! Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License She Is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY-Vanilla license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, and Bogleech/Johnathan Wojcic am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, of course, they are free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY-Vanilla license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Gallery Pics Go Here Category:CQ-Verse